Remember Me?
by Abiceyn
Summary: She didn't remember she loved him. And it was his fault. After all this time, all they had worked towards, it was gone just like that. Except this time, he wasn't sure it could come back. C/B
1. Chapter 1

The day was perfect. Not especially hot, but they had had their fill of sunshine in the Hamptons. The month they had spent there had been incredible. Long lazy days filled with sun, sand and sex. Chuck Bass smiled at the memory. He and his official girlfriend of one year to date Blair Waldorf were walking hand in hand down Bleecker St . It was almost amusing to Chuck how even the thought of holding hands would have not so long ago made him want to flee the country. But that was now only a distant memory. It did come as a shock to people when they became an official couple. Not that they were to be blamed for feeling that way, considering the fact that, well, he was Chuck Bass. Not even he could explain how it happened. He supposed it just hit him one day. If he couldn't have Blair, nothing else in the world mattered. Though he had to fight for what he wanted, Blair soon realized the same thing. Since she didn't get into Yale, and didn't apply anywhere else, Blair stayed in the city, which worked out well for both of them. Chuck didn't go to college either. He had enough to do at Bass Industries. And they had been happy together ever since that one momentous day, exactly one year ago. Chuck stopped. There was something he was planning to do that day, but he needed to get rid of Blair for a few minutes while he double checked that everything was set. "Hey Blair? I have to make a...uh...business call. How about you run over to Magnolia and get some cupcakes? We can eat them tonight."

"Red Velvet?" asked Blair. Chuck smiled. "Naturally, now go before the line gets ALL the way down the street". Blair pecked him on the cheek before she began her dash across the street. Before Chuck could so much as blink, a taxi came out of nowhere and smashed right into Blair.

At that moment, the world stopped moving. "BLAIR!" he called out. He ran to her, but stopped dead in his tracks. There was blood pouring from her head onto the pavement. "BLAIR!" he shouted again and kneeled at her side. He cradled her in his arms. "Someone call 911!" he called, but the sirens of ambulances could already be heard. "Blair" he whispered again softly.

Everything about the hospital waiting room was loathsome. From the stiff brown, pleather chairs, to the vomit colored tile floor. The most loathsome thing of all was the fact that they had been stuck in there for two hours with no word on Blair. Serena and Nate had come to join him. Serena was in panic mode and Nate was trying to calm her. Chuck never said a word, except for the occasional outburst. "Those mother-fucking bastards have no idea what their doing. How good is this hospital? Did anyone ever bother to find out? She is probably dying right this minute as they sit there like the clueless fucks they are!" "Chuck" Nate had said. "This is Lenox; you know it's a good hospital". "Then why the fuck haven't they told us anything!" Chuck spat. "Well, they must be busy helping her" Nate said trying to calm him. "Bastards" gasped Chuck before he fell silent once more. The only thought that kept circulating in his head was _It's my fault. I sent her to get those cupcakes. It's my fault she is in some unfamiliar room being examined by fuck-head doctors. If she dies, her blood would be on my hands. It's my fault. It's my fault._

A doctor then appeared. "I'm looking for Blair Waldorf's family?' The three of them stood up. "How is she?" Nate asked. "She is going to be perfectly fine. She did lose quite a bit of blood, she will have a scar on her head, and her leg is broken, but she should be ready to leave in a few days." "So can we see her?" Chuck asked eagerly. "Well, yes but you should know..." but Chuck was already racing away. All he could think was _She's ok she's ok! _He skidded to a stop outside the door to her room. His heart dropped. She looked so tiny and fragile in the stiff hospital bed. All he could see was her chestnut hair flowed out onto the pillow and her in-cased leg propped up. She was still beautiful. "Blair! You're ok!" He ran to her and almost kissed her, when she said "Oh hi Chuck. Where's Nate?"

**So just let me know how you guys like it. My second attempt at a C/B fic. I know this chapter is short, but it had to be like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck was baffled. "Wait, what?" he stammered.

"Where's Nate?" she asked again.

"Oh he's, uh, downstairs I guess. Serena's there too". What was going on?

"Serena?" Blair asked with a look of shock. "No that can't be true. Serena is at boarding school".

Chuck's heart stopped beating. No, it can't be. "You know what Blair; I'm going to go get Nate".

"Thanks" she said as she lay back down onto her pillow.

He needed to find the doctor fast. No she couldn't possibly have, no this couldn't be happening. He then spotted the doctor that had come to talk to them before. "Hey you!" he called out. Serena and Nate were still standing with the doctor. "What the hell is wrong with my girlfriend?"

"Now sir, I tried to tell you before..." but Chuck cut him off. "Why is she asking for HIM and why does she think SHE is still at boarding school!"

"Sir!" the doctor almost yelled. "Your girlfriend has been diagnosed with a case of retrograde amnesia. She has lost the more recent part of her memory".

"What does 'the most recent part' mean? How much of her memory has she lost?" Chuck asked.

"We don't know. We never bothered to find out"

Chuck was just about to say something when Nate cut him off. "Thank you doctor. We will find out" The doctor hurried away, most likely afraid of Chuck by now. "Chuck" Nate started. "Why don't I go talk to her? You said she was asking for me. I think you should calm down before you see her again". Chuck turned slowly toward the waiting area, a dazed expression on his face. "I'll look out for him" Serena called as Nate went to go see Blair.

Nate slowly pushed the door open to Blair's room. They had made sure she got a single room. She looked so pitiful, lying there with her leg in a cast, head all scraped up. She opened her eyes when she heard him come in. She smiled. "Nate!" she squealed. "Hey" he said softly. He pulled up a chair next to her.

"I'm so glad you came" she said. Nate made a tight smile. "Blair, do you know what day it is today?'

"Well, not the exact day. I do know it's supposed to be my mother's dinner tomorrow night. I wonder if she'll still have it. She will of course. I most likely will not be attending. I don't think I'll be good enough for her in a cast."

Nate felt a pit in his stomach. He was pretty sure he knew what dinner she was talking about. "Blair, can you at least tell me the year and month?"

"Oh sure. It's September 2007".

That was all he needed to hear. 3 years of her life. Gone just like that. The worst part was, those were probably the most life altering three years she will ever experience. So she didn't remember...

"So, who are you seeing these days?" Nate asked her.

"Uh, you of course! What kind of question is that!"

Oh no. No, this isn't happening. "Blair, there is something you should know, but I don't want you to get upset..."

"What? What is it?" Blair sounded demanded.

"Well the thing is...you know you were in a car accident right?" Blair nodded. "Well, you didn't just break your leg. You have amnesia Blair."

Blair stared at him for a moment. Then laughed out loud. "Yea right. Amnesia, what a foolish idea!"

"Trust me" Nate said. "I wish it was. The date today is August 23rd 2010. You have lost three years of your life".

Blair turned white as a ghost. She was silent for a moment. "You're serious?" she asked. Nate nodded. "But if it's three years later, that makes me...19! I've graduated High School! I should be in..." Blair stopped and turned to him. "Nate" she said quietly. "I AM attending Yale, right?" Nate was silent for a moment. He wasn't sure what to tell her. He decided the truth would be best. "No. No, you're not attending Yale. Please don't freak out" But Blair was already heavy breathing. "Blair, take it easy..." "Bathroom. I need to get to the bathroom." She said through her heavy breathing. "No Blair! You can't! You don't do that anymore! Please!" He held her down for a few seconds before she calmed down. He could see she was blinking back tears. "I'm not going to Yale? How can that be? I was always supposed to go to Yale. Why!" She sat up. "What happened!" she sobbed.

This was going to be tricky. "Well Blair, it's sort of a complicated story..." "I think I can keep up just fine thank you very much" she spat.

"Ok. Well, it started with this new teacher who came to Constance in our senior year..." he proceeded to tell her the story of how she sent the blast to Gossip Girl, thus landing her in detention and ultimately causing her to lose Yale. Blair didn't speak. "Well" she finally said. "I guess that DOES sound like something I would do".

Nate had to smile at that. "Yes, it does". She was silent for another minute. Then horror struck her face. "Nate" she said slowly. "Are we...together right now?" He had been afraid of this. She really did have to know this though. "Ah Blair. I'm really sorry, but no". She turned away from him. She would never let anyone see her cry. Not even when they WERE together. "I think you should go now" she said quietly.

"Blair, please" Nate said. "No please just go" she pleaded with her head facing away from him. He had no choice but to leave her in her misery.

Chuck hadn't spoken one word since Nate left. He couldn't believe it. There was only one thing he was afraid of, and he was pretty sure his fear was going to come true. Serena nudged him when she noticed Nate walking down the hall. "So" she said when he reached them. "What does she remember?" Nate glanced at Chuck. "Well" Chuck finally said. "Tell us". "Ok" Nate finally started. "As far as she's concerned, it's the night before Serena came back from boarding school. Meaning…"

"Yea, we know" Serena said glancing at Chuck, who had sunk down into the chair with his face in his hands. "No" they heard him say, the sound muffled by his hands. "She doesn't remember us. Not at all!" he sat up then. "She doesn't even remember how it started. If she could only have kept at least one more month!" he paused and looked at them. "She doesn't remember loving me. She doesn't love me. She loves YOU!" he pointed to Nate accusingly.

"Ok Chuck calm down. All we have to do is tell her…" Serena tried consoling him, but he wouldn't have it.

"Tell her? Tell her what Serena? She lost her virginity to me in the back of a limo, thus beginning an endless relationship of games and heartbreak, all which lead to us finally becoming a real couple, all of which she doesn't remember. She could hardly believe it had happened back then. I don't think she'll believe it now" Chuck was in quite a state by now.

"Well, then we'll just have to make her remember" Nate stated surely.

"How?" asked Chuck.

"Well, you know her better than anybody. Show her things; take her places that might trigger something. Amnesia doesn't always last forever. Memory often comes back. We'll just have to be patient with her".

"But Nate" Chuck said. "She is in LOVE with you. She can't just get over you like that" he snapped his fingers.

"Then we'll have to play this right. I'll tell her I want to get back together with her; while in the meantime, you try to help her get her memory back". Chuck made a face at Nate's suggestion. Serena came and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's going to hurt Chuck, but we have to do what's best for her. I'll also help with her memory. I can fill her in on all the meaningless details. We'll get through this." Serena smiled "After all, we ARE the Non-Judging Breakfast Club. This will be easy."

Chuck had to smile at that. "I just hope you're right".


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Jenny Humphrey seriously tried to take my place as Queen B? You're kidding right?"

It had been 6 weeks now since the accident. Blair's cast had been removed and she was walking fine now, though she still had a permanent scar above her right eyebrow. Her and Serena were sitting on Blair's bed discussing parts of her life that she had no recollection of.

"Yup" Serena replied. Blair still didn't remember anything. They knew it could take years for her memory to return, if it ever did, but she just felt bad for Chuck's sake. Sure, Blair had been furious with her all over again for leaving without telling her, but they had worked it out. Just like last time. They did leave out the bit about the Sheppard wedding though. It hadn't been the right time, though they knew they would have to tell her eventually. Serena had managed to fill her in all the happenings of junior year, leaving out certain things of course. Not telling her about Chuck was proving to be more difficult everyday.

"So, what did I do to reclaim my throne?" Blair asked.

"Oh Blair. You know, the usual. Sent a tip to Gossip Girl that destroyed her" Serena replied to her.

"Well, what was the tip?" Blair asked curiously. You could tell how much she wanted to know every little detail about her life. She hated not knowing things. They could sense her frustration, for she knew there were pieces missing, and she couldn't figure it out. "Oh just that her "boyfriend" was using her to cover up his being gay. And she had lied about having sex with him." Serena replied smiling. Blair laughed out loud.

"So" Blair began after a moment of silence. "Is that all for junior year? Since I know you told me ALL about the past year and senior year". Blair looked at her suspiciously. She definitely knew there was something they weren't telling her.

"Yup" Serena said once again. Simple answer. Not so easy to show you are lying.

"Alright" Blair said suspiciously. "So I guess I'm all filled in right?"

Serena swallowed hard and forced a smile. "Sure. Unless of course there was something I didn't know about".

"Oh please S" said Blair. "You're my best friend. I know I tell you everything. I'm sure I can rely on you to tell me anything worth remembering, right?"

Serena gulped then. "Yes. Sure, of course you can". She just kept smiling.

"Good, well I've got to go. I'm meeting Chuck." Blair said as she picked up her bag.

"Chuck?" Serena asked in pretend surprise.

"Yea" Blair answered. "He says he wants to show me something. You know, he's been a good friend through this. I mean, he was always good with me, but he seems...different somehow. Did you know he gave up womanizing?"

"A little bird told me yea" Serena said, trying to hold a look of mild concern.

"And doesn't drink nearly as much. Nor does he do drugs. I don't know, it's just...nice seeing him this way. It's too bad about his father though. That must have been hard on him"

Serena just nodded, while inside she was dying to say _yes! Yes it was awful for him. He was a terrible mess. He had lost all sense of purpose. And you were the only one who was there him! You saved his life B. You saved him because you love him. And he loves you. For some weird reason, you two belong together. You need each other. _But she didn't say that. Instead, she just watched her leave to cause the man she loves more un-necessary pain. If only Blair could remember who the man she truly loves is.

******************************************************************

2:32. She was two minutes late. It seemed pointless for Chuck to be worried, but he couldn't help himself. The last 6 weeks had been absolute torture. It was junior year all over again, only Blair didn't just ignore him, she was also completely clueless to what he was feeling. And she herself didn't feel anything at all. She was back with Nate now anyway, which was probably the third worst possible thing that could happen. Blair dying being first and what has already happened being second. Chuck put his head in his hands and groaned. 6 weeks. 6 weeks since he had held her in his arms and felt her lips move against his. 6 weeks since he had uttered those sacred words to her, and felt the pleasure that never grew old when she said them back. His attempts at making her remember had all been a bust. When he brought her to Victrola, she had just simply repeated her previous words of how she was proud and showed no other interest. He had even brought her on-stage (there were no dancers there of course), nothing. She made a joke about how you would never see her up there again. That attempt had been the most heartbreaking. Even the frequent limo rides he took her on meant nothing to her. He was starting to wonder if he should really just tell her, but he knew that would be selfish of him. Besides, if he did, it's not like things would just go back to the way they were. It probably would never work out, and he would lose her for good. He sighed. There was one thought that was always lurking in the back of his head, one that he didn't often like to entertain, for it always came with the feeling of depression. The thought was, _what will happen if her memory never returns?_ Before he could speculate further on how meaningless his life would be if that were the case, he spotted her walking towards him. Even in her current state she didn't fail to quicken his heart with her mere presence. He was glad to see she was walking. Last time he saw her she had still been in crutches. When she reached the place where he was standing, he couldn't help but notice her scar. That scar would always be a constant reminder of what he had done to her. The familiar feeling of self loathing washed over him, but quickly dissolved when she smiled at him. _How can she have that power over me?_ He couldn't help thinking.

"So Bass" she said with a smirk. "What could possibly be so important that you had to bring me back to Victrola to show me? Or were you just going to try and get me back on that stage again?"

Chuck smirked back at her. "Well, I guess you'll see won't you". He led her inside. They made their way up the staircase that led to the roof.

"Chuck, where are we going?" she asked.

"To the roof. You'll see why" he responded. At that moment, they had reached the top of the staircase and opened the door to the roof. Blair walked out slowly.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you Bass. It is nice up here".

"Yea, it is. So...does this make you think of anything?" Chuck asked hopefully. Going up to rooves always gave him a mix of emotions. There were a range of memories there.

Blair looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, it makes me feel kinda sad being up here. Like something happened that I can't really place. This is all so familiar..."

"Seriously?" Chuck perked up at this. Maybe this of all the places he had taken her could trigger something.

"Well, yea I guess...ugh I don't know Chuck" she walked over and rested her elbows on the railing. Chuck went to stand beside her. "Serena and Nate have been telling me all about the parts of my life I have missed, but I just know there is something they're not telling me. There are links missing in all of the events they told me. They just don't flow properly. I know it's some big thing, I just wish I knew what it was".

Chuck was silent for a moment. "Well, I very much hope you remember what that big thing is".

"Yea, me too. And the rest of my memory for that matter. It's weird knowing all of these things happened, but I have no recollection of them. It's scary too, I mean, they might not be telling me the whole truth. Maybe, none of what they told me is true. Or things happened that they preferred didn't happen, so they didn't tell me because it's easier that way. It's difficult. I hate being in the dark and not having control".

Chuck felt great pity for her then. He had been so concerned about how he was feeling about how she didn't remember that he had never even stopped to think how she was feeling about the whole ordeal. He was kicking himself for not realizing sooner how hard this must be for her. He knew then, she would know exactly what happened, if it was the last thing he ever did. "Hey Blair, I'm really sorry but there's something I've got to do".

She looked up in surprise. "Oh ok sure. I should get going too. Oh and Chuck?" he stopped. "Thanks for bringing me here. And for listening to me. I appreciate it".

A smile spread across his face. "Anytime Blair. Remember, if you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away".

"Thanks" she said.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey Nate? It's Chuck. I know what we need to do. Meet me at my place at 5:00".


	4. Chapter 4

It was exactly 5:00 when Nate entered Chuck's suite. He had planned on seeing Blair tonight, but Chuck had sounded urgent on the phone. His relationship with Blair wasn't going well. Well, from her point of view it was going well. She was still completely in love with him and didn't see any problems. That was the problem. He didn't want her to want him anymore. She was Chuck's girl now. Any feelings that were there for her had vanished ages ago. And she really did belong with Chuck. He just really wished she knew that.

Chuck greeted him with a nod. "Nathaniel" he said.

"Hey Chuck" Nate said back. "So, what is it that you need to tell me?"

"Blair needs to know what happened" Chuck started.

"I think we've established that" Nate mumbled

"Yes Nathaniel. I realize that. What I wanted to tell you is, I think I know what to do".

Nate didn't look like he believed him. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes" Chuck responded. "Now, it doesn't seem as if her memory is coming back anytime soon, which is not only a problem for us but for her too. We can't magically give her her memory back, but I think I know something that could work as well" Chuck paused there. Nate gave him an encouraging look. "Obviously the most important thing for the both of us is that she remembers me. So my idea is, what if we started all over again? Like from where it all started. The Masquerade ball, the night you two broke up and she came to Victrola, it could work. Apparently she is the same person now she was back then, I don't see why it should go any differently".

There was a moment of silence. Nate appeared to be deep in thought (though many have made that mistake in the past). He then looked up at Chuck and said "Let's do it".

***************************************************************************************************************

It was all set. Nate was mentally preparing himself for what he had to do yet another time as he made his way slowly up the staircase to Blair's room. This was not going to be easy. He hated to hurt Blair, but it had to be done. He knocked on her door.

"Come in" he heard her say. He entered her room. There she was surrounded by candles, sitting on her bed, in the same lingerie ensemble she had worn the first time oddly enough.

"Wow" he stated. Which was true. She did look "wow"

"Hi" she said shyly as she walked over to him. "Is it too much?" she asked. "I wanted it to be special". When Nate didn't say anything, she gently turned his face towards her own and kissed him softly. Nate turned away from her. Confused, she tried again, but he again was un-responsive. "What's wrong?" she asked.

There was going to be no easy way to do this. "Look I don't know how to say this" he started with. "Or if it's even the right thing to do, but uh, there's something I need to tell you".

"Well, uh ok" she said as they sat down on the bed.

"Do you remember the Sheppard wedding? It was 4 years ago" she nodded. "Well, you know when you sent me and Serena to go outside and sober up, we didn't actually go outside. We went to a separate room with a bar, and one thing led to another and, we made out"

There was a moment of silence. Blair broke it by saying "But that's it. You guys kissed" When Nate didn't say anything, she started tearing up. She stood up. Nate stood up with her. "Blair" he said softly reaching out to her, but she pushed him away.

"I knew it I always knew there was something" she sobbed. "Get out!" she yelled at him.

Nate got out quickly. It had been hard yes, but necessary.

*************************************************************************************************************

"Look Blair, I really hurt you, I know that, but I want to fix it" Nate said. They were at Blair's favorite sushi spot.

"Really? And how are you going to do that?" she asked glaring at him.

"I'm gonna put everything in the past. I'm not gonna see Serena again or even talk to her. It'll be like she doesn't exist"

Blair looked down with a smile on her face. "I think that's a good idea. Let's not mention it again".

This was good. Sort of. At least things were going as planned. Now all they had to do was tell Serena...

*************************************************************************************************************

"Blair!" Serena called. Ugh why did Nate and Chuck do this without consulting her? She had no idea what was going to happen now. She knew one thing though; she would not be put through Blair's public humiliation again. "Hey" Serena said when she noticed Blair coming down the staircase. "Listen Blair I really need to..."

"I'm sorry" smiled Blair. "I must have totally blanked on the part where I invited you over".

Well, this was a little bit like déjà vu. "Blair listen, I know Nate told you what happened, I am really so sorry but you have to believe me..."

"Don't bother. I wouldn't believe you anyway" Blair walked away.

"Blair! I know it's hard to imagine right now, but we've been through this once before and we got through it. Whatever you think now, we are still best friends".

"You know, I always knew you were a whore. I never took you for a liar too".

"Oh Blair. Please, what's it going to take to make this right again?"

"Nothing, Serena. You just stay away. From me, my boyfriend, and my friends. You're done".

Serena was shocked into silence. Not only was it entirely creepy that Blair was saying almost the exact words as 3 years ago, she couldn't believe this was happening all over again. Not knowing quite what else to do, Serena just left.

Blair started to go back up the stairs when Dorota caught up to her. "Miss Blair" she said. "Don't do this to Miss Serena. She already suffer enough for what she do to you. Please, you need each other".

Blair just continued up the stairs.

*************************************************************************************************************

Chuck would admit he was very surprised when Blair called and invited him over. Dorota greeted him at the entrance. She told him Blair was in her room and scurried away, but not before sending a suspicious glance over her shoulder. Chuck chuckled at that, though he was curious to why Blair wanted to see him as well.

It was harder than usual to see her. Most likely because of the fact it was her bedroom. Usually, their visits in there were very different. But today, she was just sitting at her desk, checking her e-mail. She turned when she heard him come in. "Oh Chuck" she said. "I'm glad you're here"

"What's the problem?" he asked making his way over to sit on her bed.

"It's Serena" she said joining him. "Well, sort of Nate too, but mostly Serena. You probably know they slept together at the Sheppard wedding. I'm sure everybody knows that. The thing is, I don't know what to do".

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" Chuck asked carefully.

"Well I mean, I've already forgiven Nate, though I don't know if that was a mistake or not. The thing is Serena. I know I must have already punished her harshly..."

"Yes you did" interrupted Chuck. "With my help I might add"

Blair smiled "Of course. We do work best together"

Chuck's heart fluttered at that comment.

"The problem is though, I don't know if I should punish her again or not. My instincts are telling me to get cold, hard revenge, but other parts are telling me otherwise. I want your opinion".

Chuck was surprised at this. He had never expected this Blair Waldorf to ask him for advice. Especially on something this important. "Well Blair...I know what Serena did was terrible, and it hurts" Blair blushed and looked down. "But you guys are best friends. It has already been put in the past once before, I don't think either of you should have to go through it again".

Blair looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes you're right" she finally said. "I should call Serena"

As Chuck was getting up to leave, she said "Oh thanks again Chuck for, you know"

"Anytime Waldorf" and gave her his smile that he only used on her.

She blushed. Before he exited the room, she asked "Hey are you going to the big Masquerade Ball next week?"

Chuck looked back and smirked. "Wouldn't miss it"

Blair smiled and watched him go.

**Thank you to those who gave the wonderful reviews. They are what keep me going, so please keep reviewing! I kind of like this chapter. I know I stole scenes from the show and that will continue to happen in the next 2-3 chapters, but don't worry. It won't follow the show exactly.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So Hazel mentioned something about a custom made corset and I hear there are wigs involved?" Serena and Blair were lounging on Blair's bed discussing tonight's masquerade. It had taken a custom Oscar de la Renta dress and a new Chanel bag each to get Hazel and Isabel to re-create their roles as ladies in waiting to their former queen. True, it had been Kati last time, but Kati wasn't here anymore, so Hazel was to take her place.

"It's a masquerade. You have to conceal your identity". Blair paused and looked at Serena. "But, I do have something special planned for Nate tonight. It's a game. It's a scavenger hunt. Nate starts the night with a clue, which leads him to a lady in waiting, who gives him to clue to the next lady..."

"Wait hold on, you have ladies now?" Serena said cutting her off.

"If he finds me before midnight when the masks come off" Blair continued ignoring her. "He can claim his prize"

"And what's that?" Serena asked, playing dumb.

Blair raised her eyebrows at her.

"Oh, yea right, sorry" Serena awkwardly said.

"I just figured, after everything that's happened, or...hasn't happened, I should find some way to make it special." Blair smiled.

"Well that's pretty romantic Blair. Really. Look um, if you don't want me to come tonight I totally understand"

"What! No I want you to come!" Blair said sitting up. "In fact I was hoping you could be one of my ladies. Would you give Nate the last clue?"

"Are you sure you want me too?" Serena asked.

"Blair nodded. "Tonight is all about starting over. I trust you. And him."

Serena smiled. "Then I will be honored to serve you my queen" she said bowing down to Blair as they both giggled.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"You ready for tonight?" Chuck asked Nate as he pulled on his devil's mask.

Nate sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess. I'll be glad when this is all over."

Chuck patted him on the back. "Sorry buddy. It ain't gonna be over for a long while now. 3 years to be exact.

Nate groaned and Chuck smirked as the two headed out the door.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Nate saw Blair starring at him from across the dance floor and heaved a heavy sigh. "I think I need a drink" he said to Chuck.

"Come on dude it can't be that bad. It's Blair" Chuck said annoyed.

"I know. You know I love Blair..." he stopped when he noticed Chuck's glare "like a sister" he confirmed. Chuck still didn't look convinced. "But this old Blair we have here, I seriously couldn't stand her in our relationship, and it's happening all over again. I mean, I know she's your girlfriend and everything but..."

"MY girlfriend?" Chuck forced himself to keep his voice down. "This Blair is not my girlfriend. She is yours, so you'd better stop talking about her like that or I swear to God..."

"Ok man take, it easy. I'm sorry. I know how hard this must be for you".

Chuck glared at him. "You don't know a thing Nathaniel"

They were silent for a moment. "You should go talk to her" Nate said.

Chuck looked at him for a beat. "You think that would be ok?"

"Well, it's not gonna hurt anything. You spoke to her last time anyway didn't you?"

Chuck nodded and made his way to where Blair was standing.

She hardly even graced him with a glance of acknowledgement. "What is Nate doing?" she asked, frustration in her voice. "He's supposed to go find Hazel and Is. It's getting late and I'm losing heat."

"Well you looked beautiful" Chuck got out smoothly enough. It somehow always surprised him how difficult it was to talk to her sometimes in these circumstances. "If I were your man I wouldn't need clues to find you".

Blair scoffed at him. "Go get Nate, and point him in the right direction".

Chuck just walked away. He almost smiled at the memory of what had drawn him away from Blair the last masquerade. Pesky little Jenny Humphrey from (gag) Brooklyn. Oh how stupid he was back then. If he had only known that there would be times in the next couple years he would have done anything to be with Blair. He shook his head slowly. How times had changed.

The party had been going on for a couple hours now. Chuck had left already and Serena was no where to be found. Not that he could talk to her anyway. Maybe he should tell Chuck this isn't going to work. It wasn't fair to the rest of them. He had told Chuck numerous times to just TELL Blair, but he was convinced this was the right thing to do. And Nate had to admit, it was going surprisingly well. Then, he noticed Hazel and Isabel talking to him. "What sorry?" Nate said, snapping out of his daze.

The two girls exchanged looks reading "WTF???"

"Just find Serena, she'll lead you to Blair" Hazel said annoyed.

"Serena, right" he murmured.

Serena was standing by the bathroom door waiting for Nate. This was one of the few parts of their scheme that couldn't be done properly. With the absence of Jenny Humphrey, they weren't sure it would go exactly right or not. They just hoped Serena telling Blair would be enough. A few minutes later, Nate jogged up to her. "Ok do we actually have to do this, because Blair's not even watching" Serena complained.

"Well, Chuck would say we had too, but he's not even here, so I say we just don't".

"Sounds good to me. See ya soon" Serena jogged off.

"Bye" Nate starred after her longingly, then looked at his watch. "Shit" he said under his breath. Midnight was in like, 30 seconds. He made his way over to where Blair was. When they announced midnight, she looked up at him, disappointment written all over her face.

"Come on" Nate said, offering his arm to her. "Let's get out of here". Blair took it with a small smile, and they walked out of the ball together. Outside, Blair released his arm and walked over to her limo. "This is me" she said, getting inside. Nate attempted to follow her, but she stopped him. "Nuh uh. You didn't find me by midnight. No happily ever after for you".

Nate looked down, shaking his head. "Blair, I'm sorry".

Blair took a sharp breath. "All I wanted was for us to start over" she paused. "And you didn't even try" she starred at him for a moment longer, then shut the door in his face, and drove away.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************8

The next morning, Serena was riding up the elevator to the Waldorf residence, praying that this would work and Blair wouldn't choke her to death with one of her many headbands. Blair was waiting for her when the doors opened. "Hey" Blair said. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Serena took a deep breath, but Blair stopped her. "Wait let me go first. Nate is planning on giving me his family diamond. It's the most incredible ring you've ever seen". Serena watched in horror as Blair sat down. "Ring as in, engagement ring?" No one had told her about this! "How do you know?"

"Chuck tipped me off. He came earlier this morning. He only stayed like, 2 minutes though. He said he had a business meeting. Anyway, isn't that amazing?"

"Yea Blair, but..."

"I remember the first time I ever saw him" Blair said ignoring her. "Maybe were just little kids but, I knew, he's the one I want to marry. Now it seems like he feels the same way too."

It broke Serena's heart. Blair just looked so happy, but she took a deep breath and started again. "Blair, I have to tell you something. I am so incredibly sorry, but you have to understand, it wasn't my fault".

Blair's face turned to worry. "Serena, what happened?"

"Last night, at the masquerade, something happened when I went to give Nate his clue. He kind of, confessed his love for me, and kissed me. But I pushed him away!" she added hurriedly.

Blair stiffened. "Serena" she said slowly. "I will give you exactly 5 seconds to tell me this is a joke".

"Blair, I am so sorry, but this is no joke".

There was a moment of silence. Serena silently looked around for signs of any of Blair's headbands.

"You should go now Serena" Blair finally said.

"Blair, please..."

"No it's ok. Really. If you excuse me, I have to get ready for dinner tonight".

With that, Blair ran up the stairs. Serena sighed. Well, at least tonight would be the night everything changed. She hoped at least.

**Ok, I know I used A LOT of script from the show. I'm sorry. Thanks again for the reviews. Please keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok it's been a little while. I just wasn't motivated anymore because no one reviewed last time. I promise this is the last chapter where script from the show will be used. **

Nate was preparing himself for his dinner with Blair. He had talked his mom and Eleanor into a dinner celebrating the two being back together. Of course neither had any idea what was really going on. Unfortunately his father was still in captivity, so that key element of the evening was going to be MIA. He just hoped it would be enough.

***************************************************************************************************************

At Victrola, Chuck was making sure everything was in order for tonight. Honestly, he hadn't even been here for about 3 months. And even before then it was only to check up on things. With Blair, he didn't have reason to drown himself in booze and whores. He was...happy. The first time since, well, ever really. But now he was right back where he was before. Drowning in misery over Blair. Without her, he wasn't himself. Even in his current state, he didn't feel the need to "escape". Besides knowing that this would not at all help his cause, he really just didn't want to anymore. Nothing could fill her place. And it had taken him 2 years to realize it. Chuck was snapped out of his thoughts by one of the dancers complaing about a tear in her tights. "Don't worry" he told her. "It just adds to the appeal". She smiled seductively at him, but Chuck just walked away. To think not so long ago he would have had that girl in his bed by night. Now, it was strictly business.

***************************************************************************************************************

Nate was busy making small talk with Eleanor when he noticed Blair coming down the stairs. He greeted her at the bottom.

"Hi" he said to her. She appeared to have just noticed him. "You look beautiful tonight". She gave him a weak smile then returned to her look of solemninity. "Anything on your mind?" he asked her.

"No. Anything you want to say?" she said, accusation dripping from her voice.

He shook his head. "No".

She stared at him for a moment and when to greet Anne. "Dinner is ready" Dorota announced. The three of them took their places on the couches in front of their food. They continued with their meaningless chatter until dessert. Anne stood up. "Well, I believe we should toast, to Nathaniel and Blair. I never thought I would see the day where you two got back together. I must express my great joy over seeing you two as you were always meant to be. To Nate, and the future Mrs. Archibald". They all clinked their glasses with mumbled "cheers". "Yes I agree" Eleanor stated. "Nate is so much better than you being with..."

"Delicious crème brulee isn't it?" Nate cut her off. Everyone gave him an odd look. "What? It's really good" he defended himself.

"Ah Blair" said Anne. "Why don't you try my engagement ring, since it will be yours someday as well".

"Oh, no thank you, that's alright" Blair said pleasantly.

"Oh yes, I'd like to see it" Eleanor urged.

"Mom she doesn't..." Nate started.

"Here you go dear" Anne said holding out the ring to Blair. Blair took it from her hesitantly and slid it on her finger. Nate put hand to his head. "Beautiful" Eleanor murmured. Blair just looked at her hand sadly. She then returned the ring to Anne with a small "Thank you".

"You know, I think I'm gonna get going" Nate said as he got up to leave.

When he made it to the sidewalk, he heard Blair coming up behind him.

"What are you doing?" she spit at him.

"Going to Victrola. I promised Chuck" he shrugged.

"You can't just walk out on our family dinner like that!" she searched his face for a moment. "Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Look Blair, I'm sorry, but this whole 'us' thing, engagement plans, I'm not sure it's the right thing for us."

"What are you talking about?! You know we are meant to be together. We've planned it for years and..."

"Blair. I'm sorry. I should have talked to you before the masked ball..."

"Yea, let's talk about that masked ball. Let's talk about how when I was waiting for you to find me so we could finally be together, you were confessing your feelings and kissing Serena!" She paused. When he didn't deny it, she started again "I thought I was doing everything right."

Nate looked down. "It's not your fault"

"Do you love me?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

When he didn't respond, she put her face in her hands. Nate was about to console her, but she recovered before she could break down. "You know Nate, I want you to go upstairs and explain to our parents why we are no longer together. They are going to love hearing that story." Blair got in his limo.

"What are you dong?" he asked her.

She closed the door and rolled down the window. She stared at him for a moment. "Goodbye Nate". Then she rolled the window up and rode off to Victrola. Well, mission accomplished there. Now he had some explaining to do...

*************************************************************************************************************

Chuck was waiting around outside Victrola. Nate had called and said she was on her way. Of course, this didn't mean anything; she could have just as well asked the driver to take her to Serena's or something. So you can imagine his relief when he saw the limo he had sent roll up with Blair in it. "Where Nate?" he asked as she hopped out.

"We just broke up" she said slamming the shut.

"What?" he tried to hide his pleasure at that.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to escape. That's what this place is for right?"

Chuck followed her inside the dark burlesque club. He guided her to his sofa with the best view. They ordered their drinks and sat in silence for a few minutes. She watched the dancers with a small smile on her face. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but..." he couldn't help asking, but she cut him off. "Relief" she nodded to assure that what she said was true. "I feel relief".

They sat in silence for a couple more minutes. Blair broke the silence by saying "You know, I've got moves"

"Really" Chuck said non chalantly. "Then why don't you get up there?"

Blair gave an amused laugh. "I'm just saying I've got moves"

"Oh come on you are 10 times hotter than any of those girls up there"

"I know what you're doing Bass" she paused and considered for a moment. She looked at him. "You really don't think I'd go up there"

"I know you won't do it" he said with a smirk.

She let her mouth hang open as if she was surprised and slightly hurt that he didn't believe she could do it. Then she got a determined look on her face and put her drink down. "Guard my drink" she commanded him and walked briskly up to the stage. Chuck got up and watched her as she slowly pulled off her headband and threw it into the audience. She then proceeded to un-zip her dress and let it fall to the floor. She kicked it aside. She turned around and let her hips swing slowly from side to side. Chuck watched her in awe and amazement. She was so beautiful he could hardly bear it. And she was his, in theory anyways, she would be soon. He felt love for her wash over his whole self and made his heart beat faster. She smiled giddily at him while she bent down and toyed with her strands of pearls. He smiled right back at her with a sense of pride. _"That's your girl" a_ small voice kept saying in his head. He wanted to silence that voice and tell it that she wasn't his. She wouldn't be for a long time, if ever, but he stopped those thoughts. He realized that what happened doesn't matter. She would always be his. They belonged with no one else but each other. As she continued gyrating her hips, he knew deep down she would know it too.

She stopped after a while with a laugh. She was waiting by the stage to give her a hand down. "Well?" she said smugly.

"Waldorf, I must say you surprised me".

She laughed giddily and skipped to the entrance. Chuck followed her. She was about to hail a cab, but he stopped her. "No, I'll give you a ride home". He smiled his rare smile at her. She smiled back and slid into the back seat of his limo. He silently joined her. They rode in silence for a while. "Thanks for the lift home" she finally said.

"You were...amazing out there" he said, still in awe.

She leaned in closer and kissed him, but he broke away quickly. "You sure?" he asked her. She didn't respond but leaned in and kissed him again. This time he returned it with force. It had been so long...he had stopped keeping track. About 2 months he assumed. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she grabbed his face in her hands. _Better make this special Chuck_. _Oh don't worry_ he told himself. He was going to make every moment of this last. For this one night, she was his again.

**So, I really hope you like it. Reviews make my life, so please try and review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck woke with a start the next morning. 6:00 a.m. The clock said. He grumbled as he turned the alarm off. He had to be ready in time to meet Blair coming out of the church. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. This whole time, he had been happy to do anything that involved making Blair better. Today, he was dreading it.

As he stepped out of the shower, he realized what was wrong. Though he never admitted it to himself, he had always been secretly hoping the night of Victrola would make Blair realize what she was missing. Make her remember him. Well if she had, she had shown absolutely no sign of it when she practically sprinted out of the limo the previous night. He was starting to wonder if all this was even a good idea. Could he seriously hold up for 3 more years? He would, if that was what it took to have her back, but what if it didn't have to be that way? What if he just tried explaining to her...

XOXO

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Willing to throw it all away on the slight chance she might actually accept him. When the elevator reached the top, he was face to face with Blair herself. A look of sheer panic dashed across her face before she composed to a look of annoyance. "Bass, what are you doing here? I have things to do". She tried to push past him, but he guided her back into her penthouse. "I need to talk to you" he said gently.

She glared at him. "Chuck, I don't have time for this. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a rather important meeting".

He let her pass. Just before she stepped into the elevator he said "You know, I'm not sure abolishing your sins at a Catholic Church works if you're not Catholic".

She stopped and turned slowly to look at him. "How did you know I was going there?"

"Well" he said walking towards her. "It's what you did last time".

She froze for a moment. "Last time? What do you mean...last time?"

"The first time we had sex. You lost your virginity to me in the back of my limo after dancing for me on November 7th, 2007."

There was a moment's pause. Then, she burst out laughing. "I lost my virginity to YOU!? Yea, sure. Good one Chuck. I obviously lost it to Nate. We may have hit a rough patch, and I'm sure there were many others, but he is the only one I would have ever given myself to. Sure, you were my first time that I remember, but seriously Chuck. That's ridiculous".

"Yea? If it's so ridiculous, why is it Nate never sleeps with you?"

"Well-" she stuttered, surprised by his sudden outburst. "It just hasn't been the right time..."

"Why is it that after a week of finally being a real couple, you told me that night at Victrola had been one of the greatest nights of your life? And you wouldn't have traded it or taken it back for anything the world. Because through it, we found each other".

"Chuck, you're not making any sense! What do you mean one week of finally being a couple?"

"And let me ask you this Blair. Do you know you lost your virginity to Nate, or did you just assume?"

She went pale. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "You never answered my question" she finally said. "What do you mean we were a couple?"

Chuck sighed. "Me and you. The day of the car accident, we had been dating for exactly one year. It was our anniversary".

"What? But wh-...how is that possible?" she stammered.

"It started that night at Victrola which we so cleverly re-created for you".

"We? Who-" but he cut her off.

"Ever since the night Nate told you he slept with Serena, you have been reliving exactly what happened to you from the time you remember on."

"But...why?" she asked confused.

"Because of us. If I had told you we were a couple, I knew there wasn't a chance in hell you would believe me, and it wouldn't work out and I would lose you forever. But I figured, if you could re-live all of the events that lead to us being together, it would all be okay."

"And you stop now because...?" she asked.

He sighed and took hold of her arm. "I thought last night would have made you remember. If anything was going to help, last night would have done it. I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm not lying when I say we have been dating for over a year now. Now, I won't say it was easy. It took almost two years to get to where we are. Two years of games, heartbreak and disappointment, but we kept fighting for each other because well, we loved each other. Even if we couldn't say it, we knew somehow it was true. And we love each other now. Oh I wish you could remember!" he said frustrated, letting go of her and facing away.

Blair didn't move. Didn't say anything. She couldn't if she tried. Chuck turned back to her and took her hands in his. "Please" he said and looked into her eyes. "I love you"

She yanked her hands away from his and backed up to the stairs. "Please, go" she stammered.

"Blair, I-" Chuck tried to say.

"No please! Go!" with that she raced up the stairs.

Chuck bowed his head in defeat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well that went well" he mumbled to himself and slumped into the elevator.

XOXO

It had been four weeks since Chuck had made the visit to Blair's place. No one had heard from her, not even Serena. Dorota had told them she was in France with her father. They couldn't reach her; her cell phone was always off. Serena was actually planning to go there in a few days to make sure she was okay. Chuck regretted telling her everything. He should have waited, though Nate and Serena told him he had done the right thing. They were just glad they didn't have to put on this facade anymore. Some friends.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Not expecting anyone, Chuck was reluctant to answer, but slowly made his way to the door when the knock was heard a second time. He could have never expected to see what he saw on the other side of the door. There was Blair, looking as perfect as always, with the most panic stricken and fearful face he had ever seen anyone wear. "Blair" he said ushering her in. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in France."

"I was in France" she said slowly. Then she turned to him timidly. "Chuck, something has happened, and I think it's only fair you are the first one to know..."

**Well I finally got off the storyline of the show (halleluiah). I hope you guys like it. Review if you want me to continue with it. My other story "Love Story" she be updated by Monday. Oh and I apologize for my lack of skill in writing dialogue.**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Chuck, something has happened, and I think it's only fair you are the first one to know..."_

"Blair, what is it?" Chuck asked making his way over to her.

She sighed. "Listen, you know that night where we...um"

"Yes, yes" Chuck urged her.

"Well, I think...something went wrong".

A million thoughts went rushing through his head. No, not something else too. The amnesia was already his fault; he couldn't bare anything else happening to her, never mind it being his fault as well. "What do you mean...went wrong?"

She sighed again. "Chuck, there's no easy way to say this but...I'm pregnant".

Chuck paled. His mind couldn't form any logical thoughts. He snapped out of it. "No, no that's impossible. We used a condom".

She shrugged. "I guess it broke".

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Have you considered your options?"

"I'm not getting an abortion Chuck" she said firmly. "I came here because you are the father and you deserve to know. Now, you can choose to be a part of this or not, but I am having this baby".

He took her hand in his and said "Don't ever think I wouldn't be here for you. I'll support you in whatever you do with this."

A small smile curled on her lips "Thank you Chuck" then paused. "You really have changed a lot since how I remember you".

He smiled back at her. "All because of you. I don't know where I'd be right now if you hadn't come into my life".

Her smile faltered. "Listen, Chuck...I know we were supposedly a couple, but..."

"No don't say anything" he cut her off. "I can't and don't expect anything from you, and it would be stupid of me to."

"But, you love me, and I don't return the feeling. Anymore I guess".

"Well, I guess I'll have to live with that". There was a pause. "Have you been to see a doctor yet?" he asked suddenly.

"No" she responded, a bit bewildered. "I guess it never occurred to me, I was so freaked out. I only thought about what to do about other people".

"Well, then I think we should go do that" he said pulling out his cell phone. "Hello? This is Chuck Bass. I need my limo brought around front please".

XOXO

Chuck hadn't been to Lennox since he had heard the devastating news about Blair, and was not fond of the chilling reminder of that tragic day. Which was why he was so relieved when the doctor took her right away.

The doctor's name was . "Good afternoon Blair" he said in a friendly voice. "Why don't you have a seat over here?" Blair did as she was told. Now, the first thing we have to do is take a sample of your urine..."

"Excuse me, what?" Blair asked.

"A urine sample" explained. "To see if you are really pregnant"

"I'm sorry. I'm not doing a urine sample"

The doctor looked flustered. "But why ever not"

"Because" she said matter of factly. "There is no way in hell I am peeing in a cup"

Chuck burst out laughing. Dr. Green glared at him. "Blair, I'm sorry but I can't help you if you don't do this".

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Dr. Green, I'M sorry, but if you can't help me, then we shall take our business elsewhere".

Blair stood up to leave. The doctor sent Chuck a pleading look. Chuck sighed and said "Blair, it doesn't matter where we go, they're going to need a urine sample".

"I told you I am not peeing in a cup!"

"Blair, I know it's not exactly the most pleasant thing to do in the world, but you want to have this baby right? Or have you changed your mind?"

This cause Blair's face to freeze. Chuck smirked. He knew he got her there. Blair turned to Dr. Green "Doctor, I'm going to need a cup"

XOXO

"That was the most degrading thing I've ever had to do in my life" Blair complained on their way out of the hospital. Chuck opened the door of the limo for her. "It could have been worse. Besides, now we know for sure"

She looked at him. "Yea, we do" there was a moment of silence. "Chuck, what are we going to tell everyone? What are people going to think!"

"Well, I wouldn't tell anyone for at least another month, unless you want to tell Serena or something, but I wouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sorry to bring it up, but I don't think it will matter that much because we've been together for a while. Besides, it's not like we're in high school. And I know we're not married, but people will get over it and go about their meaningless lives. It'll just be the subject of gossip for a while. Then something new and bigger will happen, and it will be a tiny thing in the back of their minds"

"I suppose you're right" she said with a sigh. Another moment of silence passed.

"So" Chuck began. "Have you thought about if you are going to keep it or not?"

"Well…" Blair said. "Honestly, I have no idea what I am going to do".

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well, the thing is…I'm worried about being a mother. I know that's normal, everyone gets scared, but I'm worried about becoming like MY mother. All my mother could see when she looked at me were my flaws, and was always thinking about how I could be better, or comparing me to Serena. I was never good enough for her, and it caused me to do some regretful things. I would never want to put another human being through that. I would want a good relationship with my child, and a close family. I suppose that's just not possible in the Upper East Side though" she stared sadly ahead.

Chuck was surprised. He didn't expect her to share something so personal with him. Sure, she had told him this before, but coming from this Blair meant something. She was obviously comfortable sharing anything with him, which was a good sign. He was also flattered that she would share this with him. "Blair, you don't have to be like that. Our parents here are like that because that's how their parents were, but we could change that. Despite what your mother may think of you, you are an amazing person. I mean, you're Blair Waldorf for crying out loud! People don't tell you who you are, you tell them. If you really want to keep this baby, then I have no doubt in my mind you would make an excellent mother".

Blair smiled and stared at the floor. "Nothing has to be decided right now". The limo came to a halt. "I guess this is my place. Bye Chuck, and thanks" she got out of the limo.

"Bye Blair" he said softly.

"Oh and Chuck?" she asked, sticking her head back in the limo.

"Yes?"

"See you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

He smirked at her "Sure thing Walforf"

Blair smiled and scurried up to her building.

Chuck watched her go with a feeling of warmth. Maybe things could work out for them after all…

**Wow it's been a while since I updated. I've been so busy! Hopefully I get around to writing more this weekend, since I am going away next weekend, but we shall see. Reviews are much loved.**


	9. Chapter 9

4 Months Later

"Alright Miss. Waldorf, are you ready for your ultrasound?"

Blair glanced up at Chuck, who gave her a re-assuring smile and grabbed her hand.

She took a deep breath and said "Why of course Dr. Green".

Dr. Green smiled at her at got to smearing the icy gel on her now quite noticeable bump.

Blair shivered involuntarily. chuckled. "Yes, they all note how cold it is".

The doctor stood up and began examining the screen. He mumbled a few things and scribbled on his notepad. "Well, everything seems to look good. Would you like to know the sex?"

"No!" the pair shouted in unison.

turned off the machine and left to do mandatory business. The room was silent for a moment. Blair finally broke the silence by saying "You know, I was worried you did want to know the sex. And of course I would have felt inclined to let you find out".

"Oh Blair" Chuck sighed and shook his head. "You must know by now that this entire process is going to be led by your decisions. Even if I did want to know the sex, it wouldn't have mattered."

There was another silence. It was Chuck who broke it this time. "So, are we stopping by your mother's today?"

Blair's head quickly turned towards him, panic smeared across her perfected features.

Chuck sighed. "Blair, you can't avoid her forever. She is your mom. You have to tell her sometime".

"Oh Chuck. I just can't imagine how she'll react to this. Growing up, when I would go to talk to her about something, one of her favorite things to say was 'Just as long as you're not pregnant'. It is the worst possible way I could disgrace her. She'll never speak to me again".

"Hey" Chuck soothed, once again taking her hand in his, though she tended to tense when he did this. "You don't know that. And I know you don't realize, but she has changed a lot since marrying Cyrus. She became less critical of you, and had a generally better outlook about everything. I can't say that she will be pleased, but I also wouldn't say that there is cause for this much worry. After all, would you prefer her to find out through someone else? Everyone will know within the next couple months, what with your belly growth and everything..."

He then realized he had said the wrong thing. More than anything else of the actual pregnancy, Blair was concerned about the weight she would gain. He had first heard from Serena about the night she had spent obsessing about the slight bulge in her middle, and as Blair became more and more comfortable with him, she confided to him her fear of how people would take to her being "fat". If such a word were even valid for pregnancy! As if anyone in their right mind could ever look at someone with such goddess-like perfection and ever have the words "fat" or "ugly" enter their minds. He had assured her the extra weight only added to her already exquisite beauty, and people (though, perhaps not Upper East Side people, though he decided against mentioning that) almost never thought, when in the presence of a woman expecting "Ugh, what a fat cow", they usually thought something more along the lines of, "Oh how wonderful! She must be expecting!" and optionally proceed to congragulate the proud mother-to-be. And though his words appeared to have comforted her, he was still nervous of her slipping back into her old habits.

Before he could say something to save the situation, Dr. Green walked back in. "We are happy with what we see Blair. Just keep doing what you're doing and we'd like to see you in 6 weeks unless any problems occur. And your new due date is July 9th.

"Thank you doctor" Blair said as Chuck helped her into her coat.

The cool February air was a relief after being shut up in the hospital. Chuck opened the door for Blair to get into the limo, but she stood with a dazed expression on her face. "Uh Blair? You getting in?" Chuck asked.

"July 9th" she said and looked at him. "That's only 5 months from now"

"Well, yea. That's generally how the calendar works" Chuck said with a smirk.

"Wow" Blair shook her head. "It used to seem like some far off distant thing in my future. It's real now."

"Yea" Chuck agreed. And then it hit him. 5 months. In 5 months, he would be a father, assuming of course, Blair didn't put the baby up for adoption. And he would only be 20 years old at that time. They both would be. He hadn't really thought too much about what being a father would include, only keeping Blair happy and the baby healthy, but it had suddenly hit him what a big job it would be. And frankly, he wasn't sure if he could do it, never mind be good at it. Like Blair, his parental figure hadn't exactly been the best role model in that department. Could he too, end up like his own father?

He then noticed Blair smirking at him "What?" he asked her.

"I've got you all freaked out now don't I" she said, smirk still in place. When he didn't respond, she laughed triumphantly and said "Come on, let's face the wrath of Eleanor".

XOXO

To say Chuck was nervous would be an understatement. He had always found Eleanor terrifying; of course he wouldn't tell Blair that at a time like this. As the elevator reached its destination, the doors opened and Dorota rushed to meet them. "Oh Miss. Blair! Mister Chuck! You two back together?"

"Oh no, no" Blair said hurriedly. "Dorota, is my mother and Cyrus in?"

"Why yes. They are just in there" Dorota said gesturing to the living room.

"Thank you" Blair said and turned to Chuck. "Ready?"

"The most I'm going to be" he replied.

They found Cyrus reading the newspaper and Eleanor reading the latest issue of _Vogue_. When their presence was known, Cyrus stood up saying "Blair! Chuck! It's been so long!" and proceeded to embrace the two. "Ah Blair, nice of you to drop in" Eleanor smiled. She glanced at Chuck. "Chuck" she said by way of greeting. "Eleanor" he replied smiling at her. She quickly looked away. She had never approved of him. "Come sit, sit! What's the occasion?" Cyrus was always happy to see them. He really wasn't bad, contrary to Blair's belief.

"Well…" Blair started. "There is actually something we need to tell you."

"Oh really?" Eleanor asked suspiciously.

"Yes mother" Blair said nervously.

"Well get on with it!" Cyrus urged.

"Well, I'm not quite sure how to tell you, so I guess I'll just come right out and say it." Blair took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant".

There was a moment of stunned silence in the room. Blair and Chuck waited, awkwardly fidgeting with their clothes.

Then, Eleanor and Cyrus both stood up at the same time and in unison said "That's great!" "You're what!?!"

Of course Eleanor's roar was the one more clearly heard above Cyrus' congragulatory cheer. "Eleanor…" he said warningly, but she paid him no attention. "When did this happen?"

Blair sighed. She had expected this. "I am 14 weeks right now, so I guess you can do the math. I'm due July 9th."

"What!" Eleanor exclaimed. "You've gone this long without telling me?!"

Chuck's heart clenched as he watched Blair's evident struggle to stay strong.

"Yes mother" she said slowly.

"Oh what a disgrace! I can not believe you have done this to me! Of all the ways you have disgraced and disgusted me in the past, this is by far the worst. You know, I thought you had just gotten fat when you walked in here today. Now I know. You little whore" she spat.

Blair shrank down. That last phrase was the last straw for Chuck, and he stood up. "Don't you dare call her that" he said darkly and menacingly.

Eleanor was unfazed. "She's my daughter. I have a right to say what I'd like to her, and you have no business interfering."

"You have no idea do you? You know, you have been so caught up in your own world, you have failed to see what kind of person Blair really is. To you, she's this thing you can put on display for other's to see, like one of your designs. And all you see are the flaws. She is not a dress you can put in your store window for people to admire. She is a person! A person with feelings who at one point needed a mother, which you failed dramatically at providing for her. But a mother she needs no more. Come on Blair, we're done here."

Everyone had a shocked expression on their face. Blair dumbly followed Chuck out the door. Neither said anything until they were in the limo. "Chuck" Blair breathed. "I can't believe you just did that. No one has ever stood up to Eleanor like that before".

Chuck shrugged. "I just can't handle her talking to you like that anymore. She was usually not bad, but with any of her remarks she would frequently throw at you, it became harder and harder to bite my tongue."

They rode in silence for a little while. "You really do love me, don't you?" Blair said looking at him.

Chuck was surprised by this. That word hadn't been used since the day after Victrola, when she had fled from him. They hardly ever even hinted at the fact they had supposedly (for Blair anyway) had a relationship. Which is why it took Chuck a moment to answer her. "Yes. I very much do".

Blair stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face. She then slowly leaned towards him, and met her lips with his. Chuck, surprised, didn't return the kiss right away, causing her to move away. "Sorry" she murmured.

Now thinking clearly, Chuck gently turned her head back towards his, and kissed her. 6 months since the accident. 6 months since he could call her his.

**Wow it really has been a long time since I updated! What has it been, two months now? I honestly didn't mean for it to go so long, but then I had finals, and you know how it is. But summer is here so I should be able to update more frequently. Reviews are what keep me going though, so if you want the story to continue, press the little rectangle button down there.**


	10. Chapter 10

1 Month Later

"I'll have the Duck Breast please" Blair told the waiting waiter.

"And I'll have the Rack of Lamb" Serena said as the waiter poured her more wine. Blair sighed at it, wishing she too could have wine. Serena felt a pang of guilt. Maybe Butter hadn't been the best choice.

Or maybe she just shouldn't drink in front of her pregnant friend.

Once he was gone Serena dove into her reason for taking Blair out this evening. "So Blair, how are things going with Chuck?"

Blair smiled. "Is that the only reason you took me out tonight S?"

"Well…" Serena started. "Yes and no. My main motivation was to find out how you and Chuck are doing, but truth is, I wouldn't need to do this if you, oh I don't know, returned some of my calls? I've hardly seen you since you two started dating again."

Blair cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Jealous Serena?"

"No, no. Believe me I am so happy you guys are together, but it would be nice to have some girl time once in a while. I miss you B."

"Aww S. I miss you too sometimes, but I really am so happy with Chuck."

"So it's going well I assume."

"Yea." Blair was silent a moment then broke out into a smile. "Who'd have thought Chuck Bass would turn out to be my knight in shining armor?"

"You guys haven't…" Serena raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no. No. We're taking it slow. Besides, Chuck worries about it somehow harming the baby."

"And how is the baby?"

"The baby is good. Doctor said it's nice and healthy."

"And" Serena paused. "Have you decided what to do with it yet?"

Blair's smile faded. "No" she said quietly. "I think I want to keep it, and I'm pretty sure Chuck does too, though he keeps telling me it's my decision. I just…" she stopped.

"What is it?" Serena asked moving her chair next to Blair.

"I am so scarred of being a mother. Petrified. I mean, not only am I terrible with kids, but I'm worried about being a typical Upper East Side mom. And don't tell me that won't happen." as Serena opened her mouth to speak. "Our moms probably had this same conversation, and look how they turned out! And then of course there's Chuck. Not that I doubt his ABILITY to be a good father. I know he could be, but as much as he has changed, it still worries me a bit how he would be. And he has his company. He is finally gaining respect in the world of business, the last thing he needs is a kid." There were tears in her eyes now. "I guess I should just give it up for adoption."

"What is this talk?!" Serena said standing up.

"Serena sit down, you'll embarrass yourself" Blair snapped.

"No. You're going to give your child up because you're AFRAID?"

"Maybe" Blair said quietly. "But it's not just that. I also doubt mine and Chuck's ability to raise a kid. Lord knows that would be interesting to see."

"So what? You doubt your ability." Serena sat down again. "So does every new mom. And as for being afraid, you're Blair Waldorf for crying out loud! You've never let fear stop you in the past. Why start now?"

"But…"

"No buts! If you really want to keep this baby, which I know you do, keep it. You'll only regret it if you don't."

Blair looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know S, I think you might be right."

"I do my best" Serena smiled.

"I'll talk to Chuck tomorrow"

XOXO

Chuck lay tossing and turning in his bed, sweat pouring down his face. As hard as he tried, he couldn't find his way out of the dream that tortured him the past few nights. There he was with Blair in the hospital, she was in labor. Finally it comes to an end and the baby is born, the next thing he knows, he is being shoved out the door, and the last thing he sees before he wakes up is himself, banging on the door, calling out to her. And it always ended there. Only tonight was different. Tonight, the dream continued on.

"_Push! PUSH"! The doctors called to her. "No I can't! I can't do it anymore!" she cried out._

"_Blair sweetie" he said, softly. "You have to. Don't you want your baby to be alright?" She nodded quickly. "Okay, just one more. One more big push and it will be over. Can you do that for me, and the baby?"_

_She sucked in a deep breath, and screamed as she gave her final push. "It's a boy!" he heard to doctor call out. He bent down to kiss her, but felt himself being yanked away, and thrown out of the room. He pounded on the door. No one would let him in. "Blair!" he called out. "BLAIR!" he yelled. The door opened then. And out stepped his father. "Where is she?" Chuck asked him. The doctors were gone. Bart gestured to the bed where she lay eyes closed. "Blair?" he asked as he knelt by her side. Her head slowly turned towards him. Her lids rose to reveal severely bloodshot eyes. He gasped. She then started to disappear. "No!" he yelled. He went to grab her face, but she was gone. He turned to his father. "Where did she go?" he demanded. "She's gone" he said as he stared at the bed. Chuck turned to look, and saw his mother in place of Blair. "And you killed her."_

_Chuck watched as the same nurse cried out "It's a boy!" He saw his mother slowly slip out of consciousness, and then disappear. He turned again to his father. "It's not my fault!" he pleaded. "It was never my fault!" His father stared at him expressionless. "You finally get what you deserve" he said, and dropped a baby into Chuck's arms. "Dad!" he cried, but he was already gone. He looked down at his son, and dropped it in shock. Two glowing red eyes starred up at him. Two 5 inch fangs hung out of its mouth and past its chin. It gave an all too familiar smirk, and said "Daddy" Chuck screamed._

Chuck woke screaming. He glanced at the clock. 3:47 a.m. it read. "That's it" He said out loud. "I need to talk to Blair".

It took Chuck a bit longer than usual to get ready that morning, for he was still shaken up from his nightmare, but he still managed to get to Blair's on time to pick her up for breakfast. She hopped into the limo in an obviously good mood. "So Bass, where you taking me for breakfast?" she asked.

"Uh, Arabelle" he said.

Blair frowned. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yea, fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Work stuff?" she asked.

"Yea, sure"

They rode in silence to the restaurant. When they arrived, they were seated and ordered right away. Chuck was the one who spoke first. "Blair, about the baby…"

"Yea, I need to talk to you about that" she said.

"Okay, you first" he said.

"Chuck, I've been thinking about it, and I've decided. I want to keep this baby. I want to raise it as my own child."

Chuck chocked on his pineapple juice. "You what?"

"I mean, I know we're young and all, but…"

"No Blair, that can't happen. I don't want you to have this baby."

Blair looked confused. "Do you mean, give it up for adoption?"

"No. I mean I don't want you to have it at all."

Blair looked taken a back. "You can't be serious."

"I am dead serious."

She stared at him a moment, expecting him to say "kidding" or something. But no such thing happened. Her surprised look shifted to one of rage. "Do you know what? Fuck you Chuck Bass" she stood up to leave. Chuck was a little shocked, Blair never swore. "Blair please…" he grabbed her arm.

"No!" She yanked arm out of his grasp. "I can't believe I let everyone convince me I was in love with you. Or you with me for that matter."

"Blair let me explain!"

"Explain what? I should have known this was a bad idea from the start. What am I doing going out with Chuck Bass!?"

"Blair" he gently put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Can we talk somewhere in private please?"

**Yay new chapter! Jeez, you think with this being the summer I'd have updated more frequently. Unfortunately that didn't happen. But, I finally got motivated to do it, and if you guys want more, I will do my best to update by next week.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So, that's why you don't want me to have the baby? Because of what happened to your mother?"

Chuck nodded. They were sitting together in Chuck's suite, and Chuck had just told her about his dream.

"Oh Chuck, that's so silly. Just because you dreamed it, it doesn't mean it's going to happen. What is there to be so upset about?"

Chuck shook his head. "I didn't tell you about the other part of the dream"

"What other part?"

"The part with my mother"

There was silence for a moment. "Chuck" Blair began, "What did happen to your mother?"

Chuck didn't say anything for a bit, then sighed. "My mother…" he stopped. Blair moved closer to him "Tell me"

He sighed and began again "My mother died giving birth to me. She had a choice to save me or herself, and she chose me. If it wasn't for me, she would still be here. It's my fault, and I don't think my father ever forgave me for that."

"Oh Chuck. That is not your fault. You were just a baby, and of course your mother would choose to save you. Any mother would! And if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here right now. And I don't know what I would do without you." she added quietly. Chuck remained silent. "Chuck" she grabbed his hands and pulled him to face her "Nothing is going to happen to me. That was a long time ago, and medicines are so much better now. Please Chuck" she said softly.

He looked at her, then kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Blair." He murmured into her hair.

"It's okay" she said snuggling into him. "I just don't want you to be so worried about this. Everything is going to work out fine"

"I know" he said. "As long as I have you, I don't see how it can't be.

XOXO

"Chuck! Where are you taking me?" cried out a blindfolded Blair.

"Well, if I tell you, it won't be a surprise, will it?" They were travelling in Chuck's limo to a mystery destination Chuck had planned for Blair as a surprise.

"Chuck! You know I only like surprises when I know what they are! And this blindfold is itchy." She went to take it off, but Chuck stopped her.

"No no" he said. "Not until we get there."

The limo came to halt. "Now can I take the blindfold off?" Blair asked.

""Not quite" Chuck answered playfully.

He led her into a building and up an elevator. When the elevator reached a stop and the doors opened, Blair asked "Now?"

"Yes, now" and he took the blindfold off of her. Blair gasped. What lay before her was a stunning penthouse. The whole scene was something Audrey Hepburn would have had as the Princess in _Roman Holiday_, very regal, very rich.

"Chuck" she breathed, unable to find any other words.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? Why, it's unbelievable and amazing, but why?"

"Well, I know we are going to have a baby coming along in the next three months, and I want you to know I am good with it. Come on, I'll show you the best part."

He led her up the marble staircase and into a room. The room was painted a sunny shade of yellow with elegant white baby furniture, such as a crib and change table. There was a white wicker rocking chair in the corner with a baby blue cashmere blanket thrown over it. The window gave a stunning view over central park.

"This would be the baby's nursery" Chuck explained.

"It's beautiful" Blair said as she went to sit in the rocking chair. She held up the blanket. "Blue?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"There's a pink one in the closet, you know, just in case."

Blair nodded. There was a moment of silence.

"Look Blair, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I bought this penthouse for you, so you can do whatever you want with it. You could move in now or wait for the baby, or not move in at all, it's your choice."

Blair nodded. "And where are you in these options?"

Chuck stared at her a minute. "Wherever you want me to be."

Another moment of silence. "I'll tell you what Chuck" Blair said standing up. "Since in all honesty, in my mind, I've only been dating you for about a month now, I think moving in together now would be a bit hasty." Chuck nodded in understanding. "But of course" she continued "Our situation is a bit different from everyone else, and I think it's likely that this relationship is going somewhere, so this is what I propose. We leave this place be for the next three months, and see how our relationship goes. If when the baby comes we are still as happy and good together as we are now, we'll both move in here. Is that okay?" she added.

Chuck pulled her in and kissed her. "That's perfect".

XOXO

Blair tossed and turned that night in her bed unable to sleep. Her big pregnant belly was making her hot and uncomfortable, and her mind was restless. She finally got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She sat down and put her face in her hands. Her mind would not settle down. Suddenly, she could sort of see some vague shapes in her mind. _Am I remembering something?_ She could see a bar surrounding and an empty drink in front of her. She turned to see Chuck beside her: _"Nate's waiting for me to give him an answer" she spoke._

"_I heard" he said solemnly. "But do you want to know what's stopping me?" she asked. Chuck said nothing so she continued. "I can't answer his question while I'm waiting for you to answer mine." Chuck looked down. "The one I asked you forever ago" she continued. "What are we Chuck?"_

_He shook his head, "Blair-", but she cut him off._

"_Last fall, you said we couldn't be together, and I believed you. But every time I try to move on you're right there…acting like-"_

"_Acting like what?" he cut her off defensively._

"_Like..." she started, but one look into his pained face stopped her and she turned away suddenly. "Maybe you just want me to be as unhappy as you are" she said._

"_I would never wish that on anyone" he said meaningfully, causing her to look back at him. "I want you to be happy"._

"_Then look down deep, into the soul I know you have, and tell me if what you feel for me is real, or if it's just a game." She told him, fighting to hold herself together. "If it's real, we'll figure it out. All of us. But if it's not…" She paused. "Then please Chuck, just let me go." A tear finally escaped from her eye and she hastily brushed it away._

_He continued to stare at her with that pained expression. After a moment it turned to the signature Chuck Bass look she knew all too well. "It's just a game" he said, a stab to the heart. "I hate to lose. You're free to go."_

"_Thank you" she said hurriedly and left. There was no way she was letting him see her cry anymore. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She hadn't done it for a long time, but it always seemed to help. When it was over, she shakily stood up and looked in the mirror, looked at her tear stained face and running makeup. This is what Chuck Bass did to her. This was why she was with Nate. No more. Never again will she be fooled by him. This was it._

Blair gasped when the memory was over. As realization dawned on her, she put her head on the table and started to cry. What a fool she'd been…

**Yes, it has been a very long time since I updated. And frankly it will probably be a very long time before I update again. Unless of course the demand is high and I get motivated to do another chapter before school starts again. Please let me know what you think. I think there should only be about 2, possibly 3 more chapters. Reviews are so greatly loved ****J**


	12. Chapter 12

"Fuck" Chuck groaned as he threw his phone down on the bed. Blair hadn't answered her phone for 5 days now, and he was getting worried. Everything had been so good with them; there was nothing that had happened to trigger this unfair silence, nothing that he could think of anyway. "Fuck it" he mumbled to himself and called his car to meet him out front.

XOXO

After being dropped off in front of her building, he hurried up to her floor (well, hurried as much as you can in an elevator) and urgently knocked on her door. He was very much surprised with what he saw when she opened the door. Tangled, un-washed hair, no makeup, and an ill-fitting Juicy Couture tracksuit (that exposed her ever growing belly) she had probably acquired in her early teens, before the headband and pencil skirt style had set in that is. This was not a Blair he knew. Not only were track suits against her religion, but never was Blair known to be lying around after noon.

When she saw who it was, she narrowed her eyes at him and slammed the door in his face. "Blair! What the hell!" Chuck yelled and banged on the door.

"As if you didn't know!" Blair yelled back.

"Blair! What happened? What did I do?"

"You asshole! You lied to me! You saw that I was vulnerable and took advantage of it. You impregnated me for God's sake!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

She opened the door, tears streaming down her face. "You lied to me" she said softly.

"Blair…" he reached for her, but she backed away. He sighed. "When did I lie to you?"

Her face hardened. "All this time. Since I woke up with amnesia. You've been leading me on, pretending what happened didn't happen."

"Blair, what happened? I don't know what you're talking about."

"At the bar! When you told me nothing we had was real, it was all just a game. I was willing to leave Nate for you, and you broke my heart…again! Oh, after all that time, we could have been something Chuck, but you were just too much of a coward to do anything about it! Well, I'll tell you something. That night I vowed never to have anything to do with you again, and you know what, I think I'm going to stick to that." She started to close the door again, but he caught it with his hand.

"Wait" he said. "You remember, up to that night in the bar?"

"Yes" she said stiffly.

He knew he should be devastated right now, but somehow that little spark of hope in him was holding back that emotion. "Do you know what this means?"

She looked slightly confused. He didn't wait for an answer. "This means your memory is coming back!" he exclaimed. "I never lied to you Blair, there is so much more to happen after that night, and let me tell you that is probably one of the worst places you could have left off at, but that's okay! If you regained all of that memory, I'm sure that the rest will come soon as well."

She still looked slightly confused at his outburst, but quickly composed herself. "Goodbye Chuck" she said emotionless, and once again closed the door in his face.

His heart sank. He was hoping she would just believe him, but then again she probably had no reason to. He silently cursed his old self as he rode the elevator back down.

As he entered his suite and sank down on the couch, a new feeling of hope came upon him. She would remember the rest, she just simply had to. Seeing as there was no way in hell she was going to talk to him in her present state, all he had to do now was wait for that moment to come. Assuming it did come of course, but for once in his life, Chuck chose to be optimistic about the situation.

XOXO

A whole month passed. A whole month went without seeing or speaking to Blair. Chuck was beginning to feel anxious. There were only 2 months now before the baby came, what would happen if she hadn't spoken to him by then? Would she put the baby up for adoption… she hadn't seemed too excited about the baby last time he had seen her. Perhaps this whole ordeal had turned her off the idea of raising a child. He probably wouldn't even be informed when she went in to labor, heck he wondered if he would even know the baby had been born until the birth announcement in the paper. No, Serena or Nate would let him know...wouldn't they?

He quickly downed his last drop of Scotch and fell back on his bed. What a nightmare. Not just this past month, but the whole damn 9 months since the accident. How had it started? The familiar guilt burned inside that the whole incident was his fault. He had needed to get her out of the way…he had had to make a call, making sure what he had planned for her had been ready. It was hard to even remember what it was that he was planning to do, but the constant reminder lay tucked in the drawer of his bedside table, where he could see it all too often. Funny, any time before the accident seemed like a far off distant memory.

Chuck sat up, running his hands through his hair. "This is too much" he mumbled and reached for his phone. "Hi, I need the Bass jet ready to leave in the next hour? I don't care where. Uh, Brazil. Yea, lets go with Brazil. Okay, thanks."

**Hi guys! Shorter chapter, but I'm saving what's coming next for the next chapter. So, it was another 3 months before I updated, I'll try and do better, it's just really hard for me to get motivated. I do really want to finish this though because the last 1 or 2 chapters are going to be good. So I'll try to do them before Monday, but it's not likely. As always, reviews are amazing.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Macaroon, Mister Chuck?" the Brazilian bombshell clinging to him uttered in her breathy accent-heavy voice. Chuck pushed her away. "Get those away." He grumbled. The beauty pouted and crossed the room to dispose of the wretched cookies. "Mister Chuck" she began again from across the room. "We have sex now, yes?" she asked tentatively. Chuck looked away. Yelena, or something along those lines, had been holed up with him for the past week, the first week being spent alone drowning his sorrows. Since he had been doing nothing he hadn't been doing at home, he had decided to mingle with some natives. Yelena had stood out to him for her striking features, dark curls, and petite frame. While, they had spent the past week or so rarely leaving the room, he couldn't make himself go all the way with her. Sure, they had done stuff, but every time the time came to finally make it happen, he just couldn't do it. On more than one occasion had he spilled his heart to her in a drunken slur while she listened attentively, though it was hard to tell how much she understood, for her English wasn't exactly top-notch. It dawned on him at that moment that it was most likely unfair to keep her here when he had no intention of satisfying her desires. "No, not now. Not ever really."

"I don't understand." She said, worry crossing her face. "I no…attractive to you?"

"No, no. You are very attractive. Any man in his right mind would consider himself lucky to be with a girl such as yourself." He said reassuringly.

"Then...why no you…consider yourself…lucky?"

He sighed, the faintest of smiles crossing his face. "I suppose I'm not in my right mind. I am sorry Yelena."

She nodded. "I understand." She headed for the door, but stopped on her way out. "I think you go back to Blair girl. S_e não temos paz, é porque nos esquecemos que pertencemos um ao outro." _She turned to leave.

"Wait" Chuck said. She stopped. "What does that mean?"

She looked at him, a sad expression on her face. "You'll see" she replied and left.

He was alone again. Serves him right, he thought to himself. Can't even keep an average hooker entertained anymore. She was probably right though, he really should go back to Blair, but there was no way she would accept him. Even if she had remembered, he already would have hurt her in running away, yet again, like the coward he is. Blair's due date loomed forever in his mind, 6 weeks away. These last few weeks will be difficult for her, she really does need someone to help her…but then again, Serena and Nate were probably with her constantly (not that that was any real reassurance). Unfortunately, no one could understand her like he could. Not even Serena, for she could never achieve the depth of thought it would take to fully comprehend someone as complicated as Blair. He groaned. What was he doing? He was Chuck Bass after all. His old self would never have been hung up on anyone like this. _But you could never be your old self again _a small voice in his head whispered _not since the night you lost your heart._ He chose to ignore the voice and called the front desk to ask if Yelena had left yet.

XOXO

"I wish I could find a man like Gregory Peck" Blair noted. Serena turned to face her. They lay across Serena's bed, watching _Roman Holiday_. "Care to elaborate?" Serena asked curiously.

"I know most women say they want a man like Cary Grant, but Gregory Peck is just so sweet and sensitive. He would always treat you right, and wouldn't let you down. Just like he didn't sell his scandalous story on Princess Ann, even though it would have made him enough money to go back to America. He knew keeping her love and trust was more important, even though they were to never meet again. That's the kind of man I want."

"Okay first of all, that's a movie, and you need to learn the difference" Serena stated. "Secondly, I think you should call Chuck."

"What, are you insane? I would tie myself to Sarah Palin and Bombshell McGee, in a Toyota, light the gas tank on fire, and put Georgina behind the wheel before I attempted to contact that Motherchucking Basshole."

"B" Serena turned to face her. "You don't even know the rest of the story."

"I don't care Serena. Chuck ran out of chances. I gave him plenty of opportunities, and if by some unfathomable event I did take him back it was a mistake. Besides-" she added. "I wouldn't even know where to begin in tracking him down." Blair's perfect mask slipped for a split second, revealing her true feelings. Serena noticed. "You still love him B" she said softly.

"Doesn't matter if I do" Blair said stiffly. "He broke my heart, both back then and now. I don't see how much he could care about me if he's off in God knows where, doing God knows what, with God knows who. Yes, I do care for him, unfortunately. I don't see how that will ever go away. He's apart of me, and the father of my baby" she said lightly touching her now extremely-large belly.

Serena shook her head. "I'm not going to argue with you, but maybe you should think about what is going to happen after that baby is born. He bought you a penthouse B; he was serious about being a family. He wasn't planning on running away, and the only reason he did was because you pushed him away. You're just scared. You know what he was like in the past and that scared you to death, so you jumped at the first opportunity to shut the whole thing down. Geez, he probably would have married you if he had thought you'd have wanted that."

Blair's head shot up. "What was that?"

Serena's mouth dropped open. "You seriously did not listen to a word I said? Honestly B…"

But Blair mind was somewhere else. Something was fighting to come forward, and she had to concentrate really hard, but eventually Serena's sunny face and the décor of "Butter" lay in front of her. _"Oh my gosh, you really think he's going to ask you?" Serena gushed. "Well, unless Chuck had someone else's bill for a $40, 000 Tiffany's bill lying around his desk, then yes." Blair stated. _

"_Oh B, I'm so excited for you!" Serena squealed. "Are you going to say yes?" _

_Blair felt a smirk cross her lips. "Well…"_

And the memory ended. Serena was staring at her. "Uh Blair? Are you okay?"

Blair hesitated. "Yea. Let's just watch the movie."

XOXO

A couple weeks later, Blair found herself with a need for fresh air and Red Velvet Cupcakes. Pregnancy cravings could be so weird sometimes, but when you have them, you've got to satisfy them, which is how she found herself on Bleeker St, half a block from Magnolia's. She could hardly remember the last time she had been there, which was why she felt alarmed at the unsettling feeling she had. Then all of a sudden, it was like a bomb had gone off inside her head. She staggered to the nearest wall for support and held her hands to her head. When the pain was over, it occurred to her that there was a medium sized puddle around her feet, and her whole bottom half was soaked, but that wasn't her main focus at this moment in time. "Oh my God…"

**Hi everyone! So the story will soon be coming to a close, 1 or 2 chapters. Next update probably won't be until end of June-July, for exams will be happening and there's no way I'll feel like doing it before then. In case you're wondering, the Portuguese bit translates to "If we have no peace, it is because we have forgotten we belong to each other", which I thought seemed appropriate. I feel like a write too many bits where Chuck has arguments within himself, but he does have a lot of inner conflict that he tries to work through. It's been rough, but I think it's gonna get better…**

**And as always reviews motivate me, so maybe the ending could get written a little faster …;)**

**Oh and I thought I should note that Season 3 didn't happen in my story, for it hadn't happened when I wrote most of this story. To the end of Season 2 happened, then the two went through a year of bliss, none of the crap Chuck pulled in the show.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Clear the way! Woman and her baby comin' through!"

"Serena!" Blair screeched. "Slow down!"

The wheelchair had been going a mile a minute with the nurse sprinting behind pleading with Serena to stop, but of course when Serena got something into her head…

At last they reached the hospital room. And this was going to be no Rachel Green labor with the 5 hour wait either. This thing was coming, and it was coming now.

"Owww FUCK!" Blair screamed as another contraction hit her like a wrecking ball.

"Okay" the nurse said, trying to remain calm. "Let's get you settled in"

They got Blair on the bed and took a look. "Yup, 4 inches" the nurse said. "Let's get her a gown!"

There was peace in that moment, no pain, and no one in the room but her and Serena. Blair realized how everything was going to change after today. She felt tears prick at her eyes, but she hastily wiped them away. They didn't get by Serena though. "B, what's wrong? Is it that painful?"

"No" Blair sniffled. "It's just…I never thought I would be doing this alone. Raising this baby alone. I always thought-"

"But you're not alone. I'm here" Serena squeezed her hand. "And I always will be, whenever you need me. This baby's going to need a cool Aunt Serena!"

Blair couldn't help but smile at that. "I know. It's just…"

"I know." Serena smiled at her and patted her hand. "It'll be okay."

It was that moment that the nurses chose to return with her hospital gown, and that moment that the fun began.

XOXO

"Yes, New York. Thank you" he hung up his phone. He honestly hadn't even had it turned on for the duration of his hideout. The minute he hung up another call came in. Serena. He sighed, but reluctantly answered. "Hello?"

"CHUCK you basstard, why haven't you been answering your phone!"

There was some more rambling, but he held the phone away from his ear. "Jesus Serena my phone's been turned off. No need for the bitch attack."

"Oh yea? Well maybe if you cared even an ounce about Blair anymore, you would have had your phone on so I could tell you that she has gone into labor!"

Any blonde insults he had on the tip of his tongue went dry. Blair has gone into labor. No, that's not possible; she's not due for at least another 2 weeks. Oh this wasn't good. She was there, and he was here in Brazil. That was a 10 hour flight at least, even in a private jet. He would never get there in time to see the birth of the baby. If she even let him in the hospital room… no, he couldn't think of that. No matter what, he had to be there for her. He re-dialed his pilot as he scurried out to grab a taxi. "Chuck Bass here. We may need to make some special arrangements…"

XOXO

"Okay Blair, it's just about time to start pushing!"

"No, I can't!" Blair cried, sweat drizzling down her nose.

"You have to!" cried Serena. "You can do this!"

"No I can't!" Blair choked out.

"Yes" Serena grabbed her hand and turned Blair's to face her "you can."

Blair nodded, and on the nurse's cue, gave her first big push, screaming the whole time. "Good job!" the nurse congratulated her, as if she were being graded or competing in a contest. "Now again!"

This went on for the next two and a half hours. Blair's face was sticky with sweat and her hair matted and stuck all over. Her voice was hoarse from screaming and grunting, and she wasn't sure, but she may have crapped herself. Serena had to bite back the screams that threatened to escape her lips from the pain exuding from her hand. It was very possible that Blair had broken something in there. "Again!" called the nurse. _Like fuck again_ thought Blair, but she screeched her way through another pain streak anyway. "The baby's crowning!" called the nurse excitedly. "Oh it's beautiful. Just a few more!"

"I can't do it anymore" Blair managed to get out in her scratchy voice. "I really just can't!"

"Come on B, you've come so far, and done so well already!" Serena tried to urge her on.

"No, I can't" Blair started tearing up.

The doctors and nurses all looked worried. "Miss, you're going to have to get her to push."

"I know doc, just hold on" Serena tried again to comfort her. "B, you know…"

But the end of that sentence was never known, for at that moment, Chuck ran through the door, with security grabbing at him from all angles. "Blair!" he called.

"No, please, let him in!" Blair yelled.

The guards reluctantly let him go, and Chuck ran to her side. "I got here as soon as I could." he said.

"I know" Blair smiled up at him. "I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Uh, Miss. Waldorf? You really need to keep pushing."

Blair glared and them, glanced up at Chuck, who nodded and took her hand, and sucked in a deep breath. "Oww God DAMN you , you Motherchucking Basshole!" she screamed. "Another one!" called the nurse.

"You did this to me you Motherchucker!" as she pushed again.

"One more!"

Obviously there was too much pain to summon more insults, for all that came out for that last one was "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"It's a girl!" the Doctor called.

"A girl" Blair breathed.

"A girl" Chuck reiterated.

Serena bent down to hug Blair. "Oh I'm so proud of you!" Blair was too much in awe to hug her back. She just looked up at Chuck, whose expression was a sure mirror of her own. The nurse handed her her baby at that point. She looked down and her breath caught in her throat. Staring back at her were the same big brown eyes that looked back at her everyday in the mirror. The child's mouth curved into an all familiar smirk. Blair had to laugh at that. She let a sob escape through the laughter. Never before had she been the witness to something so marvelous and beautiful. Chuck just stared down at the child, an unreadable expression on his face. "Chuck" Blair said. It made her heart swell to see that he had tears in his eyes as well. "She's beautiful" he murmured. Blair nodded in agreement. The nurse came back to prep the baby. "Is there a name?" one of the younger nurses asked eagerly. Blair glanced up at Chuck. He held up his hands and said "Your call." Blair smiled and said "Actually, there is a name."

XOXO

Evelyn Serena Waldorf Bass was certainly going to be beautiful. And smart. And every other positive adjective invented. For an hour, Blair and Chuck just lay in the bed staring at her. "So…" Chuck broke the silence. Blair turned her gaze towards him. "Have you given any thought to the living situation of Evelyn?"

She remembered then, there had been something she needed to tell him. "Chuck-" she began but couldn't continue, for wave of dizziness overcame her. "Blair?" Chuck asked in confusion, but she couldn't answer, she was beginning to see spots.

Horror crossed his face. "Doctor! Nurse! Somebody, HELP!"

**Woo, intense. Yay, there's just one more chapter to go! And let us hope I get it up before Christmas! I know I promised June or July, but since June 9****th**** my life has been go go go, leaving 0 room for writing. And since my life is once again about to become very busy, I decided to get this chapter done while I had a few days. Fingers crossed for a quick spare few days! **** Oh, and reviews are so loved. Thank all so much for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

2 hours. Not a word. They had taken them both away, and now he was alone. Serena was gone, he hadn't bothered to call. He couldn't bear to speak to anyone about anything, much less this. This was all his fault. He had known it was going to happen, why hadn't he been more persistent in his warnings? Or better yet, why had he had sex with her at all that night. Deep down he had known it was wrong. He had that stupid idea of trying to re-live the last few years, of course it wasn't going to work. The whole endeavor had been completely ridiculous.

He was suddenly hit with a wave of Déjà vu. Not so long ago had he been in this very situation. Almost a year had passed since he had been here waiting for news of Blair. He had been so angry. Knowing it was his fault, and not being able to stand the fact that there was nothing he could do to make it right. Never mind the fact that he had hurt her AGAIN. Of all the times he had caused her pain in the past, nothing had come close to this. She didn't deserve it. He, on the other hand had been perfectly qualified for every affront she had ever laid upon him Of course, nothing could have hurt more than her shattering his heart with the slight move of her lips and confused look in her eye. _"Oh hi Chuck. Where's Nate?"_ She had said. Completely oblivious of the horrifically impressive mound of events having occurred in her life. In their lives. And then he did the worst thing he could have possibly done in the situation; taken advantage of her in her weakened state.

And this was his punishment. It was at that moment in time that Chuck finally understood his father, and why he had treated him the way he had. How could he, Chuck Bass, have any deservance of the child who bore his name, when he was the cause of her mother's possible death? "No", he thought to himself. No matter what happens, Evelyn will not grow up in a home such as the one of Bart Bass. It had been Blair's only hope and wish for this child to grow up happily in a loving family. Well, that is exactly what she would get, regardless of the happenings of the next 1-2 hours. It was then that a doctor walked into the waiting area. Chuck held his breath. "Chuck Bass?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, that's me" Chuck leaped out of his seat. The doctor looked relieved and scurried over to him. "I am here to inform you of Blair's condition". Chuck nodded quickly, his mouth frozen in a straight line.

"I am delighted to inform you that she is fine, and you can go visit her now if you choose". But Chuck didn't hear the last part of the sentence. He was off like a rocket, sliding around corners and pushing old ladies out of the way. He abruptly stopped though, just by the entrance to her room. _Remember last time you hurried to visit her? _a little voice whispered. He shook his head, and cautiously opened the door. "Blair?" he carefully asked. But she was there, standing no less. When she saw him, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. "Blair" he breathed, tightly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I remember" she whispered in his ear. "All of it" she added when he turned to face her.

"You mean…" he started.

"Uh huh" she cut him off. He smiled and kissed her again. "Oh Chuck I'm so sorry!" she gasped, tears streaming down her face.

"No" he said firmly. "Don't be sorry. It's all my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous" she said. "It's not your fault."

"I sent you to get the cupcakes."

"But I didn't look before crossing the street! Seriously Chuck, do not blame yourself for this." She paused. "You were so wonderful. You were going to re-live all that torture we went through, just so we could be happy again. And I'm sorry about what happened after Victrola. I really should have remembered then. And then jetting off for four weeks…" she sighed. "I honestly wasn't going to come back. The only reason I did was because I was too ashamed to tell my father, and it seemed you were my only option. I knew you wouldn't judge me or tell anyone. But everything you did for me, coming to my appointments, standing up to my mom…you were there for me every step of the way."

"Not every step." He muttered. Blair looked confused. "I left Blair." She still looked confused. "I've been in Brazil for 4 weeks. I ran when it got hard, like I always do." He looked down at the floor. Blair hooked her finger under his chin and forced him to look at her. "I know" she said. "And I don't care. You came back, that's all that matters." He still didn't look convinced. Blair sighed and took his face in her hands. "Chuck" she began. "I love you". His eyes widened. "I love you so much, and I want to raise Evelyn together and live in that beautiful penthouse and-"she stopped. "Be a family"

Chuck was silent for a moment. He then took a shaky breath in, and removed her hands from his face. "I have waited a long time to hear those 3 words again." Blair's expression didn't change. Chuck started to say something, then realization loomed across his face. "Oh my God Blair! Why are you standing? You should be in bed!" He then proceeded to carry her princess style, and lay her down on the bed. He sat on the edge next to her. She stared at him worriedly. Noticing her worried look, he smirked and kissed her quickly. "I love you too, Blair. I can't express in words how much I love you, and how much it pained me to have you not remember. I want all those things too, to raise Evelyn and have a family." Blair was re-assured, but still slightly concerned. "There is just one thing" he said grabbing her hands and getting down on one knee.

"Oh my God!" Blair gasped.

"That could make my future any more perfect. Blair, I knew I loved you from the moment you got up on that stage at Victrola, but I loved you long before then too. You are beautiful and perfect in every way, and no man alive is even close to being good enough for you. I just hope that somehow, you can allow me to do the best I can to be the closest thing possible to someone worthy of your greatness." He then dug the ring box out of his pocket. "I've had this for a year now. I was planning to give it to you on the day of the accident." He opened it and Blair gasped. "All my life I have felt worthless and alone. With you, all of that vanishes, and I actually feel... good. I promise you, I will never hurt you again, and I will do anything to make you happy. So, what I'm getting at is…Blair, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Blair screeched. "Oh yes, yes yes yes yes." Chuck sprung from the floor and kissed her passionately. They laughed out of giddiness when they broke apart. Chuck slid the ring on her finger. Exquisite doesn't even begin to describe its beauty.

The next few hours were spent squished in that little hospital bed, just being with each other. "Please don't leave me again" Chuck said so softly, she almost didn't hear. Blair smiled with tears in her eyes. "Never."

And they lived happily ever after.

**Yes, I love Happily Ever Afters****. OMG it is done! It is done it is done it is done! OMG. It's only been almost a year and 10 months since I first published it. NO BIG DEAL OR ANYTHING. But I promised Christmas, and here it is. I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed for keeping me motivated (even though I really wasn't for the last few chapters), but I want to give a special thank you to ****tvrox12**** and ****TriGemini****. You guys stuck with the story and reviewed almost every chapter and I love you for it! I have truly enjoyed writing this story and am glad I finally got to write the ending I dreamed up at the very beginning. Hopefully I will write some more fan fictions, but they would only be one-shots, for I couldn't handle the responsibility of doing another long multi-chapter. I don't have a lot of spare time, and I savor the moments I have doing nothing, which is why I tend to only write during breaks. As much as I enjoy fan fictions, I think I should start writing my own stuff. I've had a story brewing for a long time. But if the mood strikes me, I may write a one or two shot. We'll just have to wait and see ;). Again, thank you to everyone, and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Love you guys, and peace out. **


End file.
